Two Week Absences
by Denkoumaru
Summary: Demyx is gone on a 2 week mission and when he returns bad things happen. A Flurry's missed his Water Mage... And a superior is scared...AkuDemy Oneshot


Me and a friend were talking and somehow this idea came up and well I ran with it. I really like how it came out xD. I hope you all enoy it! See you next time I write something OwO!

Unbetaed

The usual Disclaimer. Boofin!! **giggles evily**

**Two Week Absences **

**OneShot**

Demyx was happy, which was a good thing since a unhappy Demyx caused millions of munny in water damage. He skipped down the hall humming a little tune and twirling around. The reason Demyx was so happy was nothing had tried to eat him, maul or maimed him horribly on this mission. And he had not failed, he hugged his completed and overly detailed report to his chest.

In his happiness he failed to notice a door creak open and a pair of glowing eyes peer from the darkness, they flashed as Demyx walked past the door, two arms shot out. Demyx only had a chance to let loose one scream before he was tugged in to the room. The report he spent so much time on fluttered forgotten to the floor.

Xemnas and Saix were going on a lovely stroll down one of the many halls of the castle, having a light conversation about heartless, nobodies, kingdom hearts and hair care products and whatever else maniac villains talked about. While walking down the hall a few feet in front of them they heard a girlish shriek and cries of 'Let me go right now!' Xemnas speed up his pace so he could investigate, Saix trailing behind him. They were almost there when a door to their right burst open, and out flopped a very rumpled water user.

"Someone, anyone! Save me!" Screeched out the blond scrambling for purchase on the smooth marble. There was a sadistic chuckle as two hands emerged from the darkness and started to jerk him back in to the dark room.

"Come and play with me, Demy." Came a sing song voice, the owner of the voice started to drag the blond in.

"I don't want to play with you! Go play with Roxas!"

"Roxas is on a mission, and I don't play with Roxas the way I play with you." This time it was purred out.

The blond looked up with a panicked etched on his face, his eyes darting round until they landed on his report scattered on the floor.

"My report! At least let me go, so I can get my report, I got to turn it into Xemnas." Squealed out the blond as he vainly reached for the scattered papers.

"Screw the report and screw Xemnas, you've been gone for 2 weeks and I've missed you. Ill be gentle."

"Gentle my ass!"

"Oh! That's a great idea!" And with one last tug, Demyx was pulled all the way in to the room. And the door was slammed immediately.

"Ahh!!"

"...Should we help him?" Xemnas started walking towards the door, when a hand was placed on his shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't be a hero...you'll only get hurt." Said Saix with a deadpan look, he then bent over and picked up the report Demyx was trying to turn in.

"You have a report to read, Superior." Handing Xemnas the reports which he took, with a indecisive look.

"Uhh yeah..But IX..."

"IX will be fine, VIII always does something similar when IX been gone for more than 4 days. He'll just walk a little funny tomorrow." Dragging Xemna's off who had only one though in mind, 'should he make a none promiscuous rule?'

"Axel get off me! I need to turn in that report." Demyx panted out underneath Axel, who was currently on top of his back while the blond wiggled deliciously.

"But I have needs to Demy." Somehow nimble hands had unzipped Demyx's coat all the way down and went straight for the blonds undershirt, fingers licked up the blonds sides. The Flurry took this opportunity to start nipping the blonds neck.

"Axel I me--an it. Stop that! That tickles!" Giggled out the blond, little by little the blond had wiggled his way out from underneath the heaver male, until the only part left was his legs which left Axel a nice view of Demy's pert little tushie, a wicked gleam flashed in those darkening jade eyes.

"Come on Axel, can't you wait a little longer?"

"No."

"Ahhhh, you bit me!!"

-------------------------------**Author's Corner**-------------------------------

Yes Saix and Xemnas are terriably OCC...but oh well. And can you guess where Axel bit him? OwO


End file.
